Split Atorn
by Bunny Bunz
Summary: Being in the world of violence and anger, Syaoran Li had turned cold. Set to kill the daughter of Fujitaka, he looked for her. Now that he found her, she just wasn't what he expected...
1. Chapter One: Let's play

No! Don't kill me yet…I've decided to write another CCS fic. It's gonna be different since it's _kinda _dark. I hope its okay . The characters might be a _bit _OOC…

I do not own Cardcaptors. Its © to CLAMP!!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------- !---------------------------------------------------------------

"Got the deal, Syaoran?" a dark voice called out to him.

"Fine. Where do I find him?" Li sighed exasperatedly.

"No. I don't want him dead _yet…_" the dark voice said in a menacing tone, "I want the girl dead."

"Where do I find _her_?" Li said, his temper rising by the second.

"Tsk tsk. Don't get angry. Tomoeda. The rich side of town. You should know her father…after all, that's the man I'm trying to ruin." the voice said, bitter hatred dripped from his words.

"Greedy bastard." Li muttered.

"He's overpowered me for years now. Time for a little payback. And what better way to do it than to harm his sweet little daughter?" the voice laughed cruelly.

"When I kill her, you better have the money ready or I'm gonna slash your bloody throat." Li replied gruffly.

"Don't worry. Just make sure she's dead."

"No doubt about that." Li said and headed towards the door, stopping only when the voice called him back.

"Don't fail, Syaoran. Or I'll be out to get you."

"Whatever." was his dull reply as he stepped out into the cold night.

He was camouflaged with the night. His black coat made sure of that. His dark brown hair was tucked in the collar of the coat. His figure was tall and built. His weapons consisted of 2 sharp priceless daggers that were small but deadly. He was a ladies-man. But what made them draw to him like a moth to a candle flame were his eyes. The deepest amber that were cold but you felt like you could drown in them.

They reflected his emotions, the anger, the pain and the grief. Growing up on the other side of Tomoeda wasn't exactly peaceful. You were brought up in a world full on violence and anger but couldn't help to grow up like that. He had learnt to defend himself when he was small.

Li closed his eyes as memories resurfaced into his mind. At the age of 23, he had learnt how to control them. He scanned his surroundings. The moon was out; giving off moonlight but the air was thick with pollution that the moon couldn't shine its full light towards them. The street was deserted except for those who lived on the streets, not as fortunate as others. Rubbish was scattered carelessly across the ground, making the air more humid than it was.

He swiftly moved down the street, where people saw him pass, but wondered if it was their imagination since his reflexes were amazing. In a moment's time, he was face to face of the busy streets of the city. The rustle of the cars, the chatter of the voices. Since it was late at night, the tall buildings were closed, with the exception of late-workers. The lights were bright but he managed to keep himself concealed.

He looked at the poor image quality photograph the person had given him. It showed a young girl, with silky brown hair and a slim figure. He couldn't see her face since it was blurred.

"Stupid ass. Can't even give me a decent photo. How am I supposed to find her?" he whispered to himself.

He scanned the buildings looking for the one he was supposed to search.

_Kinomoto Corp… _

"Dammit, where is she?" Li whispered harshly and advanced quietly to the building.

The main entrance door was sealed tightly with high-advanced security, that could only be unlocked with a swipe of the entrance card.

Li calmly took a replica of the card that he had gotten off the person. He swiped it and the door made a slight buzzing sound until it opened and welcomed Li in.

He stepped inside and checked if anyone was there. He could hear some rustling from upstairs that confirmed his suspicions.

He took out one of his precious daggers and held it tightly by the hilt. He located the stairs and went up. The rustling got louder, so did the voice that followed it.

"Argh. Where did I put my keys!? Oh just great, I can't find my frickin keys." a tempered voice exclaimed.

Li quickly hid in the corner and watched with amusement. He placed his dagger back into place. He scanned her carefully. Shoulder-length silky brown hair, slim body with the curves in the right places, flawless skin and the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen.

So stunning, it looked crystallized. A bright emerald green that made her face look more angelic and beautiful than it seemed. Long dark eyelashes adorned those beautiful eyes that now held impatience and frustration.

He carefully examined the rest of her features. She was gorgeous. The most beautiful person he had met. She gave off a wonderful aura that he welcomed with open arms. The white halter fitted perfectly on her slim body and the Lee Jeans she wore was tight and fitting.

He watched as her desperate attempts at finding her belongings becoming useless. He scanned the room and spotted something shiny on the floor, a few inches away from his feat.

He leaned down and picked it up. These were her keys alright. Who else could they be? He walked towards her. She couldn't hear him since her mind was preoccupied.

"Looking for these?" he said as he watched her jump around with a startled face.

"Who are you?!" she exclaimed as she grabbed the keys and backed away slowly.

Li smirked. He leaned forward and blew into her ear, "Your worst nightmare."

"Get away!" she shouted to him.

"Only if I get a name with my exit." he said and gave her a lazy grin.

"No. Now go! Before I call security." she responded and started hitting his chest.

"Security? At this time?" he chuckled and grabbed her wrists and held them in place.

"Let go." she replied sternly.

"Give me your name." he replied back.

"Sakura." she replied defiantly as he let her wrists go.

_This was Sakura? I was expecting a snotty 18 year-old. I can't kill her…I can't. But I have to. Better make this quick_. 

He quickly flipped out his daggers preparing to attack her. He realized she had already disappeared. He heard the door slam and followed her. She was heading up the stairs, hoping to get away from him and he was not that far behind.

"Come out princess…Ready or not, _here I come_." he stated as he followed her up winding stairs, daggers in hand, "_Let's play."_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------- !---------------------------------------------------------------

HAHA! THE FIRST CHAPTER DONE! I hope its okay .


	2. Chapter Two: The game of Cat and Mouse

"I know you're there." Li called out to the dark empty room.

Sakura was there. They were in the storage room. She was thankful the room was dark. She had hid behind a few boxes. She tried to calm down her heavy, scared breathing. Perspiration ran down her face and neck. Her emerald eyes were wide with fear.

"Make this easier, won't you?" Li said calmly and he snuck up to the boxes she was pressed against.

He got out the daggers but she had heard. She jumped out of the way just as soon as he had made a big dent in the box with his dagger.

"Found you." He said and advanced towards her.

She reacted quick and got up and ran. Her body was tired, her mind was racing and so was her heart. He was an assassin, was all she figured out. He was playing cat and mouse with her. This was all a game to him.

"I can hear you," he whispered, which was oddly close to her ear.

She stopped running and spun around and saw that he was right behind her. She tried turning back to run but he held her back with a firm grip.

He pulled her up close to him, "Now where do you think you're going?"

"Let go!"

"Now why would I do that, princess?" he smirked back. _This is your chance Li. Kill her._

"You bastard!" she screamed, "Once my father finds out about this, you'll be rotting in hell!"

"Who said he was going to find out?" he spat menacingly.

"W-what are you going to do?" Sakura stuttered.

She tried backing away but his grip wouldn't allow that. She felt her eyes build a barrier of unshed tears. She was determined not to cry. She bit hard on his hand, which drew the metallic taste to enter her mouth. He screamed in agony and she saw this as her chance to escape.

"Watch out. I'm going to get you." he said with a dark tone, his eyes had turned into a dark hate.

"Oh god." Sakura whispered as she rushed down the stairs, fumbling for her keys. She found them in her pocket as she reached ground level. She took the card attached to her key and swiped it quickly.

She ran out into the night air but didn't stop there. She ran to where her car was parked and quickly got in. She didn't dare look back due to fear he was behind her…

Little did she know he was standing on the top of the building. He stood close to the edge, looking down. The building wasn't that high, which gave him a clear view of what was down below. He saw her run frantically to her car.

Such a beautiful one. What a waste to kill her. 

His hair was swishing around with the wind, so was his coat. He continued to watch her.

I'll make her mine… 

His dark eyes filled with jealousy of the thought of anyone touching her. He gripped the hilt of his dagger so tightly that his knuckles turned white.

_I'll kill anyone that hurts her._

His over-protectiveness over her surprised him. She wasn't like any other woman he met…she was more than that.

And he was sure to make her be with him… 

-

"Tomoyo!?" Sakura screamed in the phone. Her fear took over and she was scared as hell.

"Sakura! What happened?" Tomoyo asked worriedly. The tone of Sakura's voice was urgent and scared.

"Someone's after me…someone wants me dead." She cried into the phone.

"D-dead?" Tomoyo repeated.

"I'm so scared, he was chasing me in the building and I'm sure he works for _him_." Sakura said and emphasized the word 'him' with such hatred.

"Oh my god. I'll be right over." Tomoyo said and Sakura was about to reply when she heard the dial tone in her ear.

"Please don't make this real. Please don't make this real." Sakura said rocking back and forwards, repeating it over again.

Just then she heard the phone ring. She picked it up, "Moshi moshi?"

"Hello my princess." a familiar voice said.

"Oh no…How did you get my number?" Sakura quietly asked, her voice barely audible.

"You must be forgetting what I am. I have sources you know," he mocked in reply.

"What do you want with me? What have I done?" she sobbed in the phone.

"You know, Sakura, it would make it easier if you'd just be mine…you love your family right?" Li said tauntingly.

"Why? What are you going to do with them," she whispered, frightened.

"Oh you'll see…but if you don't want me to inflict any harm on them, just listen to what I say." Li smirked.

"Y-you b-bastard!" Sakura yelled into the phone and hanged up before anything else came out of his dirty mouth.

"SAKURA!" a feminine voice shouted from outside her door. Seconds later, the door barged down and there stood Tomoyo panting and her bodyguards by her side.

"Tomoyo!" Sakura shouted and ran into her best friend's hug, "He's coming after me…he's gonna kill me."

"Who?!" Tomoyo asked hurriedly with worry.

"I don't know…I don't know what he wants." Sakura said, doing her rocking back and forth motion again.

"Shh…don't worry, Sakura. Nothing will happen." Tomoyo comforted and gave the crying Sakura a motherly embrace.

A pair of dark eyes watched them from the window. His hair was windblown and his form was sitting on a tree branch, just watching her.

He had seen her cry when he called her. He had seen the way fear crossed through her eyes when she heard his voice. And he loved every bit of it. But when he saw Tomoyo hugging Sakura and Sakura shouting her name, his eyes turned an unfathomable dark and he tried to hold back the jealousy and anger.

He clenched his fist, stopping himself from smashing the glass window that stood between him and the pair. He slowly played with his daggers; drawing drops of blood from his fingers.

He looked at them again and saw that Sakura was sleeping nice and sound and Tomoyo was about to exit the room, "Looks like someone wants to die tonight."

With that, he jumped from the tree and went to the front gate to welcome Tomoyo. In the dark, they couldn't see him. The bodyguards looked weak; even though they're bulky bodies didn't give it away.

He quickly sneaked up on one and swiftly landed a knife in the back of his throat, gaining a howl of pain before the man dropped dead on the ground, surrounded by his own blood. He quickly did the same to the rest.

He saw the girl Tomoyo gasp in fear and shock as the dead bodies lay down on the floor. She looked up and saw him and let out a piercing scream. He quickly clasped his hand over her mouth to stop any further noises.

"Speak one more word and you won't have a head attached to your neck anymore." he spoke menacingly.

She nodded slowly.

"Now, I saw you with Sakura. Stay away from her if you know what's good for you. I won't have anyone touching her. Not you, not anyone else. Consider this a warning, next time you won't be so lucky." he spat as he released her and concealed himself in the night.

She backed away slowly and got into the limo that was awaiting her and sped off…

The next day wasn't so pleasant for Sakura. She felt as if eyes were watching her. She kept spinning around seeing if anyone was but to her embarrassment, no one was there. She was stressed through work and everyone was worried.

By noon, she had gotten so stressed she decided to take an early lunch break. She had a choice between McDonalds or the Chinese Food restaurant few blocks away.

"Chinese it is." she said and sped off in her car.

The eyes that were watching her quickly followed her to her destination. He watched with his cold brown eyes as she entered the restaurant.

Li wasn't a man to stalk people. But she was different. He followed her in, but stayed a distant when she took her seat. He wanted to make sure she was left untouched. But his wish was left not granted, as he saw her embracing a man not much older than he.

He had a deep, dark shade of blue that glistened in the sunlight and piercing blue eyes that could look through you.

His eyes filled with rage as the man left a kiss on her ivory cheek. He watched with anger as they spoke and her laugh at his jokes and how her eyes shimmered with happiness.

He had watched the whole ordeal and they stood up from their meals and him pay for her food. She bowed a 'thank you' and gave him a dazzling smile.

This man was going down.

Sakura had left and the man he had saw was also leaving so Li stood up, following the man…

Looks like this man's life was going to end today.

-------------------------------------------------------------------!-------------------------------------------------------------------

W00t I'm done!! It was supposed to be 2000 words but then I got lazy and gave up

Hope you like the chappy!


	3. Chapter Three: Deadly Chase

Eriol headed down the road from the Chinese shop. He was walking down peacefully when he heard light footsteps behind him. He quickly spun around but saw nothing. He began walking again but he kept hearing the footsteps.

"Who's there?" he asked nervously, adjusting his glasses.

He was replied with silence as he began to walk through an alleyway. Eeriness filled him as he kept walking down the darkened path. Just then, hands shot out and grabbed him by his shoulder and shoved him against a wall.

His own blue eyes clashed with cold amber eyes as the grip on his shoulder tightened.

"What are you doing with her?" the stranger asked and kept pushing him against the wall.

"Who are you?! And what are you talking about?" Eriol asked and tried to wriggle his way out of the man's strong grip.

"I am not of any concern…now answer me, what were you doing with Sakura?" the stranger said dangerously close to his ear.

"We're just friends! I swear!" he exclaimed.

"Liar. I don't believe you." the stranger gritted and took out his dagger swiftly and struck Eriol in the stomach.

Fortunately, Eriol had managed to move but was struck in the shoulder blade. Blood seeped out quickly as he ran out of the alleyway, fearing his life. He reached the light and started quickly heading for the nearest hospital. People had looked at him as he placed a hand over his bloodied wound and continued to run faster to the hospital. He didn't dare look behind, fearing the stranger was following.

By the time he reached the hospital, the blood was now gushing everywhere and he was sent to the emergency room immediately. Eriol fainted and was now in a deep peaceful sleep…

-

Sakura dialed the number again but Eriol didn't pick up his mobile. She was getting frantic and tried dialing it for the 20th time. She bit her fingernails in nervousness and silently prayed for it to be picked up, only to have it unavailable.

She knew something was wrong. Earlier in the day, Eriol looked fine when they were at the restaurant… 

She quickly grabbed her car keys and sped her way there. As she was driving, red trails of blood were seen on the footpath…all splattered around. She picked up her pace.

"Oh god."

Sakura had jammed to a stop and jumped out of the car. There was blood all near the entrance of an alleyway. It was dark and blood was sprawled on the walls.

She took a step back, and then another and reached her car until a deep, evil chuckle was heard from behind her.

"So we meet again…_Sakura._" the voice that haunted her nightmares whispered.

"Oh god…what did you do to him? You bastard! What did you do?!" Sakura lashed out furiously as tears pricked her eyes and a lump formed in her throat.

"Don't worry, he's not dead, _yet._ I just stabbed him a bit…" Li gave an evil smirk as she started to quiver.

"Why? Why hurt them? They didn't do anything to you! J-just leave them alone!" she cried as her knees gave way and she collapsed onto the ground.

Li looked upon her collapsed form and walked closer. He bent down and lifted her chin, only to have her flinch away from his touch.

"There is only one thing that would keep me from harming them." he spoke as she looked up into his cold amber eyes.

"And what is that?" she asked with a quivered voice.

"Be mine and this will all end. You won't see your friends or anyone else die because of you." he gritted out and continued to stare at her shocked face.

"N-no! I'll never be yours, y-you beast!" Sakura cried and started pounding on his chest in attempts to make him go away.

His eyes blared an uncontrollable anger and his nostrils had flared and his mouth was set it a grim line.

"Then don't expect to see your friends alive for long." he spat and walked off.

"Oh no…what have I done? Forgive me Eriol…I'm sorry…" she said and started rocking herself back and forwards.

She shakily stood up and tried to control her shaking hands and opened the door to her car. She got inside and once she got inside, she let the tears flow out freely.

She was so selfish…now so much people would die…

Why, of all people, did this happen to her? She didn't want to be claimed as property under him, but if she didn't, who knows what will happen?

Taking deep breaths, she started the car up and followed the trail of blood…ending up in the hospital.

She ran in quickly and looked around frantically and rushed to the receptionist.

"Is a man named Eriol here? He had blue hair, silver spectacles and blue eyes?" she asked, panicked.

"Oh yes, he ran in earlier and was sent to the emergency room. May I please ask what is your relationship is with him?" the receptionist asked.

"I'm a close family friend." Sakura answered as another lump formed in her throat.

"Oh, I'm very sorry. Only family members may be allowed in. But at this moment, he is in under intense care." the receptionist said defiantly.

"But I have to see him! Please!" Sakura pleased as a glossy sheen of tears covered her eyes.

The lady sighed and gave a nod, "Take that door and then take a turn to the left and up the stairs and then right. But don't tell anyone I told you."

Sakura nodded and then followed the receptionist's instructions. There were so many doors that she got confused and all the people and doctors made her dizzy. But she kept strong and kept trying to find Eriol's room.

When she had reached it, she could see his pale body on the roller and many doctors performing surgical procedures to help him.

She stood there, rigid; her legs turned stiff as the sight of her dear old Eriol there, silent and pale and could very well be dying.

She lifted and hand towards the glass and stared there shocked. She didn't care if she looked like hell, with her clothes all wrinkled, red eyes from crying and her hair all messed up, Eriol was in worst shape.

She could see where Li had stabbed him. If Eriol had died, she didn't know what she would do.

"Damn you, Li. I'll make you pay. I don't know how, but I will you bastard." Sakura gritted out quietly and found a nearby seat and decided to fall asleep and dream of the man that always haunted her dreams with his voice.

Li Syaoran.

**Well, that's done! Sorry it's a boring chapter but SCHOOL JUST ENDED! I'm so happy late nights for me!! Well, if you like the chapter, review!!**


	4. Discontinuing

This is Bunnybunz. I have given up on THIS account. I have a new account which is hidden entity. I'm writing a story on that account already and I will possibly re-write most of the stories since I know they are pretty horrible right now . I'll leave this account for now and hopefully after I finish my story, I'll re-write all these stories 


End file.
